


Captain Watson

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Almost Everyone - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Everyone Is Gay, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pirate John, Smut, Swordfighting, just a bit, other pairings mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a birthday present... It took me so long to write it because the prompt was difficult... My friend asked for a fic with this prompt:</p><p>Johnlock where John is the pirate and Sherlock is his prisoner. With fluff and smut.</p><p>This is what I came out with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Watson

**Author's Note:**

> To my friend Luna (such a difficult request though... I wrote this fic six times before being at least a bit satisfied) 
> 
> To all readers, remember I am Italian, this story is now betaed so any remaining mistake is mine...
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> Edit: Now Betaed by the amazing  Iriya  
> (she is a great writer go read her stories)

It was late at night, the ship he was sailing in with his brother, was smoothly proceeding towards his final destination. 

The life as a passenger was incredibly dull. Sherlock had always wanted to explore and find new places, make important discoveries. He liked mysteries and was curious about everything. 

He had never had many friends, every time he met someone he was able to deduce their entire lives at first glance. People never appreciated his genius; they told him he was a freak, that he was not normal. People were boring.

He had imagined that life on board would be something completely different than his usual boring life in London but he had soon found out that it wasn’t. He was not allowed to do anything, not help, not talk, he couldn’t even fight. 

Most of the sailors passed their free time together, practicing sword fights and playing cards. After winning two sets in a row, they had refused to let Sherlock play again. His brother was nowhere to be seen. He had been sick most of the time and had locked himself in his cabin for the rest of the travel, only coming out for meals.

There was nothing else left to do than sleeping, so Sherlock had resigned himself and was now lying on his cot in the little cabin he had been assigned to. He looked around the room, unable to sleep, observing the details for the hundreds time. 

There was not much to observe; the room was empty except for the little table and chair in the corner and the cot he was lying in, no place to hang his clothes on except for a nail on the wall. 

Sherlock closed his eyes with all the intention of slipping into his Mind Palace to keep himself occupied when it happened. He heard people shouting outside his door, noises surrounded him and a loud bang made his heart lose a beat. Someone was attacking the ship.

“Pirates!” 

Adrenaline pumped hard through his veins when he quickly jumped off the bed. He grabbed his shirt and tightened it, putting on his coat and opening the door. 

On deck he found the sailors, the man assigned to their protection, and the pirates, all fighting against each other. The sight that held his gaze, though, was one of the men whom he quickly deduced to be the pirate’s captain.

He was short for a man but his fencing skills were incredible. He was left-handed and a previous injury to the shoulder was painful but he kept on fighting, not showing anything.  
Blonde hair was visible under his hat, his blue eyes were focused on killing. When he did kill the other, he did so with medical precision, ex-navy doctor going by his stance. The man was amazing. Sherlock was absolutely fascinated by him.

He hid behind a column and kept observing every detail in front of him. It was hard to take everything in at the same time because he kept getting distracted by the Captain’s movements. 

He had got rid of his coat because it was restraining him and now Sherlock was able to see the muscles of his body contract and relax under the remaining clothes.

The white shirt was almost transparent because of the increased perspiration caused by the fight he was taking part of, his black trousers hugging his torso to the point of distraction and his black boots fitting to his ankles, steadying every movement. Sherlock couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Suddenly the man switched hands with his sword and killed his opponent. 

Sherlock looked around the deck and realised they had lost. Most of the guards were unconscious or dead, his brother was still in his room but one of the pirates was heading to the passenger cabins. 

Finally something interesting was happening to him, so he had no time to worry about his brother. He was wondering if he had to stay hidden or not when he felt a pressure at his back. He froze. 

“So… what do we have here?” The voice behind him was smooth, strong, powerful, incredibly polite to be one of the pirates, but appropriate for a doctor. 

Sherlock could feel his body respond to it in a very inappropriate manner and tried to hide it with a frown. From the place the blade was pressed against his back and the previous deduction, it was obvious who the voice belonged to. 

“I think you know perfectly well what you have here, Captain,” he answered, trying not to show fear in his voice, or arousal. 

“Yes, I do. I think you are what, or better, who we were looking for,” answered the man, nudging him with the tip of his sword where everyone could see him. It seemed like he was a prisoner now.

“Ain’t he that Holmes bloke, Capt’n?” asked one of the other pirates, obviously not educated. The man was tall and had a short beard that gave him a scruffy look; not really an attractive man.

Sherlock was surprised to notice that most of the crew was made by women instead of men. They wore trousers and white shirts exactly like the others and looked more like young men than the ladies he was used to. He liked that open-mindedness.

He quickly deduced everyone silently, not wanting to anger them, after all, his life was in their hands. Not that he would mind dying; his life was boring, but this could lead to something interesting.  
His attention was distracted when, the man who had gone below deck, returned holding Sherlock’s brother from his coat’s collar. It looked a bit ridiculous; his brother being almost two inches taller than the man in question and incredibly undignified for his posh brother who was pouting, refusing to walk on his own and with his umbrella held tight to his chest. 

“I’ve found another one downstairs, Captain, looks posh, he must be the elder.” 

Sherlock fixed his eyes on the man. He had grey hair, a strong body, was definitely attractive and good at fighting. He probably had been a guard before, was well-educated and spoke correctly. He was probably around his brother’s age, most probably just a couple of years older. 

The thing that most surprised him about the man was that he obviously had a rank. His built was sturdy but he didn’t challenge the Captain. He was a loyal pirate and content to be the second in command. 

When his attention returned to his captive brother he couldn’t suppress his laugh. The man was trying to wriggle out of his coat but looked like a fish trying to escape. Everyone was now observing Sherlock. The Captain’s attention shifted towards Mycroft and he began to laugh, too. He lowered his sword but Sherlock didn’t attempt to escape, where could he go on his own after all?

“My-Mycroft you are-are making a fool of yourself…” he laughed at his brother who looked at him with a scowl. 

“If you weren’t laughing I could have escaped.”

“And where would you have gone?” he pointed around himself. Mycroft flushed red, understanding his stupid move.

“If I cannot escape then why, pray tell, are you holding me in this undignified way, Mister?” he asked the pirate holding him. The man just laughed and let him go. 

Mycroft, not expecting such a quick release, fell down, arse first, on the floor. Everyone laughed again. The grey-haired man bent down, still grinning, and helped Mycroft get up.  
“Sorry, I was just teasing, mate. You are so posh that I wanted to see you in some undignified position like you said,” the man licked his lips, “I really would like to see you in even more interesting ones,” he winked and Mycroft blushed, straightening his clothes.

“I think we can come to an arrangement to release us. I’ve got power. I can give you whatever you want.” 

“I would love to have you, what about that?” 

Sherlock was disgusted now, the grey-haired pirate was clearly flirting with his brother. 

“Stop it! That’s disgusting… You really do have bad taste in man…” 

His brother tried to regain his composure and glared at him, clearly outraged. Sherlock just turned on the spot and looked at the Captain who still had his sword in hand. 

“I’d say, ex-navy doctor. This…” he pointed to a crew member who was shorter than the others, standing close to her companion which was another woman, he noticed curiously, with sandy blonde hair similar to the Captain’s, “…is your sister and her lover, is next to her. Careful, she is drinking a bit too much rum lately.”

“That girl there is with that one…” he pointed to a mousy girl and a beautiful tall, slim brunet. Then he looked back at the Captain. “You are left-handed and you still use your main arm, although your shoulder has some kind of wound but you can fight perfectly well with your other arm which is so stubborn. You are a good Captain; everyone follows your command and you don’t care about society norms.” 

He smiled at him and then turned to look at another crew member with dark curly hair.  
“She is not a slave like anyone would think about a dark-skinned woman on a ship. She is married to that man there,” he pointed towards the pirate with the stupid beard, “I think you and I can reach an agreement about my stay on board of your vessel and the release of my brother. I really don’t want him near…”

Sherlock realised the crew had gone silent, so he shut up and waited for the usual derision. He didn’t expect the stunned, surprised praise he got from the Captain. 

“Amazing!” he exclaimed. 

That was something new. Both Holmes looked in awe at the Captain.

“That’s not what people usually say,” Sherlock whispered surprised.

“And what do they say?” 

“Freak,” the dark skinned woman muttered.

“Exactly,” Sherlock added, giving her a pointed glance. He didn’t like her. 

“Shut up, Donovan,” was the unexpected answer from the Captain. The woman murmured something under her breath but was ignored by everyone.

Sherlock’s attention was back to the short man in front of him, eyeing him curiously. Then he extended his hand.

“Pleased to meet you, Captain, my name is Sherlock Holmes.” 

The Captain took his hand in a firm handshake, his grip being warm and strong. “Captain John Watson. Now, what were you saying about you staying on board?” 

They all moved to the pirate ship, The Black Venus, and Sherlock spent hours talking to John. 

They decided how to proceed with their situation, the survived sailors from the battle were patched up and left on the ship, they were unable to escape anyway, they were injured. For once, Mycroft was left outside every bargain; everything was in Sherlock’s hands.

The first thing they agreed on was that the elder Holmes had to go back to London. He was practically the British Government and he would definitely be missed. 

The second thing they agreed on was that he had to write a law that eliminated the death sentence as piracy was punished with hanging and that would definitely not do.

The third agreement was that Mycroft would take some of the pirates with him so they could keep an eye on him. John was not happy about that but he supposed Greg Lestrade (the grey-haired ex-guard) would be happy to go with him. 

What he hadn’t expected was for his own sister Harry and her wife Anthea to want to follow them. They were apparently bored of sea life. Mycroft agreed they could be practical for his security and Anthea could make a good PA. It also looked like he was fascinated by how Lestrade was able to manage him.

The fourth and last agreement was for Sherlock to stay on board and join the crew. John promised to teach him how to handle a sword, how to fight and be a proper pirate.

Mycroft was not particularly happy about that decision, his little brother was going to be a pirate, how could he allow that? Sherlock pointed out he was clearly being an hypocrite, he had agreed to leave the ship with Lestrade and was clearly interested in him, so why he was ok with having a pirate as a lover but not one as a brother? 

The politician had to agree to that at the end, Sherlock was going to be happy in board.

Before Mycroft, Lestrade, Anthea and Harry left the Black Venus with the other vessel, John decided that they keep a couple of the injured guards, after all they had two crew members less than before and the men had nothing to come home to. 

In the following days, Sherlock quickly learnt the names of the other pirates.

There was a mousy girl named Molly Hooper, who was the cook, although John was teaching her to be a doctor (women were not allowed to join medical school). Her lover’s name was Irene Adler who liked to flirt with everyone but, at the end, they loved each other very much. 

Donovan’s name was Sally and her husband was Phillip Anderson, the one with the stupid beard. He was a serial cheater who had a woman in every port but kept coming back to Sally afterwards. She was not all that different, so they ended up being a good couple.

On board he found out there were more pirates than he thought. He met Gregson, Dimmock, Murray, Sholto and two other girls named Mary Morstan and Sarah Sawyer. 

It was pretty obvious that Mary had a crush on John but it was obviously one-sided. It was also obvious that Sarah had a crush on Mary and didn’t know how to tell her. She was hoping that John would find someone and Mary would realise that she was the better choice than John. The girl looked hopingly at Sherlock every time he passed by.

John was fascinated by Sherlock’s ability to deduce everything about everyone. They talked for hours every day. After a while, John asked him if he could deduce which ship was carrying more precious goods to steal and which ships were only poor merchants ones. He never stole from poor people only from the rich. It was like he was the Robin Hood among all pirates.

Sherlock was more than happy to oblige and pointed him all the more obnoxious merchants. They freed slaves and stole from the rich. Those times they had to go ashore to buy necessary goods like food, water, bandages and clothes, they gave their money to the poor and food to those who were hungry. 

When they were not talking, John taught Sherlock how to fight, with and without sword, and he allowed him to participate in the lessons he imparted to Molly about medicine. He didn’t want to but he also learnt to speak like a pirate. His clearly rich accent was easily recognised by poor people and they would be afraid of him. 

In his free time, when John was busy with his Captain duties, Sherlock would stay in the room they shared (there were not many rooms on board and Sherlock had refused to share with the others. They kept calling him freak, not Molly or Irene though, they were good enough), where he browsed John’s admirable book collection. 

It was difficult to share a room with John. There were nights when Sherlock would not sleep but just stare at his friend, trying to deduce his dreams. Sometimes John had nightmares, sometimes he didn’t dream at all, other times Sherlock decided not to stare because he had rather private dreams. 

Sometimes Sherlock had to find something else than books to busy himself. Then he would just do something like cleaning the deck, for how much he hated that particular chore, it was something. 

He was growing muscles and was not as thin as before. John was able to make him eat and Mrs Hudson, an elder lady who helped Molly in the kitchen, was a very good cook. He liked her a lot and could pass hours in the kitchen, trying new recipes with her as he was not very good.

Soon enough Sherlock had to admit to himself that during his time on the ship he had fallen in love with John and that it must have been love at first sight since the moment he had seen him fight. The realisation made him desire the Captain’s attention even more and he just wanted to beg for him to accept his love.

Very obviously they were not a couple, not like the others on the ship. At one night, when he had gone to the deck and found Molly and Irene snogging each other with their hands under their clothes, he had run away before they saw him. He was so embarrassed he was almost unable to talk to the two girls for two days.

On another day he woke up with John at his side. He had no idea what the Captain was doing but his heart skipped a beat. John’s sun-tanned face was so close to his that he could see the tiny wrinkles around his blue-green eyes. His tousled hair was lightly tickling Sherlock’s forehead and when John’s exhale brushed his face, he gulped hard and couldn’t stop the goose bumps rising on his skin.

He knew his feelings, but every time the other man was close he was unable to stop his reactions and be surprised by them every time. It was all new for him. Of course they had grown closer and closer during the time they had lived together, but John had never shown any hint about wanting a closer relationship between the two of them. 

This sudden closeness was completely unexpected, and he had no idea what was going on with him.

“J-John? What are you…What are you doing?” 

“I had a nightmare,” the man admitted. Sherlock was really not good with these things. John lowered his head and buried his nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling the other man’s scent.

“What? What am I supposed to do?” Sherlock was rather stiff, not knowing what was coming. When John just held him even tighter, hand on his chest, he tried to calm himself down. 

Sherlock was afraid John would notice that he was getting aroused by his presence in his cot. He didn’t want to ruin a friendship as the man had never hinted that he felt something more than friendship towards him.

“Just… hold me tight, I need to know you are here,” John whispered against his neck. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I dreamt that you left me. You threw yourself overboard and I was unable to reach you.” John looked up at him with his deep blue eyes. “I cannot lose you, Sherlock.”

The youngest Holmes was speechless. His breath caught in his throat and he had to fight to breathe. Did John say what he thought he had said? His tumbling thoughts were stopped by the Captain’s warm lips against his. Sherlock was unable to think a decent thought or react for a second. After a moment of shock he cautiously tried to kiss back.  
He had never done this before. The maximum experience he had with relationships and sex was what he had seen Irene and Molly do some nights before and his own bad attempts at masturbation.

John felt his uncertainty and stopped. 

“Do… do you want this, Sherlock? Are you sure?” The man nodded immediately. 

“I’ve wanted this since the moment I saw you fight. For as stupid at it might sound, it was love at first sight” 

At that revelation, John’s eyes were wide. Sherlock reviewed what he had just said and frowned. Shit! He had made a declaration of love after a single kiss! What if he had misunderstood John’s intentions?

“Do you really mean that? You love me?”

Sherlock cautiously nodded, what could be worse now? It was not worse at all as John’s lips were eager against his this time. He tried to copy him and follow his rhythm. He felt John’s tongue against his lips and he obediently parted them. John’s tongue was hot against his and he felt his blood leaving his head and going south. His ability to think had now left him completely. 

It was such a new sensation for him, when John straddled his thighs and rubbed his erection against his as he had nothing to compare it to. He was so overwhelmed he couldn’t even form sentences. “John” was all he could say and he did, repeating it over and over.

The Captain seemed to understand. He fumbled with the waistband of Sherlock’s trousers and took his hot cock between his hands. Sherlock knew he would come very quickly, just the pressure of John’s fingers of his naked flesh made him feel like coming. 

He was not even able to warn John and he didn’t need to, apparently. The Captain held the base of his cock firmly and he felt the need to orgasm subside a little. He was finally able to breathe again. He was trembling.

“Shhh, it’s ok, I’ve got you…” said John caressing his hair. “You really have never done this…” he said in wonder, “You are going to be mine and mine alone. I’ll be here for you, Sherlock.” 

“John… please.” He had no idea why he was even begging, he just wanted something… pressure on his cock, lips, hands, whatever. “Need… you” he panted trying to buck his hips.

John held him down and took out his own cock. The first touch of skin on skin was heaven, the urge to come was beginning to be overwhelming all over again. John spit on his hand and engulfed both of their lengths in his palm. When he began to move his cock against Sherlock’s he bucked his hips and began to thrust in the slick palm and against John.  
It was the best feeling he had ever had. 

“Oh Sherlock, yes, I love that, you are amazing, brilliant, so gorgeous. I won’t last… been wanting this so much…” None of them could wait anymore, with the last couple of thrusts they came almost simultaneously. Come splattered on their naked chests (fortunately they slept without shirts at night) and even up to their chins.

The orgasm was one of the most interesting experiences Sherlock had ever had. He rested his head on his pillow, breath fast and heartbeat even faster. His mind was completely blank. He couldn’t deduce anything even if he tried, he probably wouldn’t even remember his name if it wasn’t for John repeating it over and over again. 

The Captain cleaned his chest with something – he didn’t care what it was – and finished undressing him. Once they were both naked he pressed against his back, arms around his chest. 

“I love you too, Sherlock,” were the last words he heard before falling asleep. 

They woke up tangled in each other limbs the next morning. John smiled at him with love in his eyes and kissed him sweetly. Sherlock thought he could pass days just kissing John. 

When they got dressed again and left their cabin, the rest of the crew looked at them with knowing gazes. Mrs Hudson was the one who came to them and said, “Finally! I was thinking you two would never get it… Now everyone ready to have breakfast?” 

And that was that, no one even questioned their relationship. The Pirate, Captain John Watson, ex-navy doctor and Sherlock Holmes, brother of the most powerful man in England. They were in love, they stole from the merchants, fought together and they always would… ‘till the end of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is it... What do you think? COMMENTS and KUDOS are highly appreciated.
> 
> You are all welcome to follow my Tumblr, same url as here ;)


End file.
